The Dance
by heaven85
Summary: Chloe and alek at a dance. Things happen which leaves Chloe confused.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a fic I wrote in honor of DefineDelicate's birthday. Happy birthday girl. Hope you have a great one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and this story is for entertainment purposes only.

The dance:

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Chloe asked her best friend Amy.

"Because you wanted to do something fun. And you also promised me that you would go with me," Amy replied.

"This isn't what I had in mind," Chloe replied.

"Come on, it's a school dance. They're supposed to be fun and awkward." Amy added.

"Where did Paul go?" Chloe asked looking around.

"He headed over to talk to the dj. Want to get something to drink?" Amy asked.

"Let me go and get it," Chloe added and headed over to the refreshments.

"Having fun?" a familiar voice said.

"You really got to quit doing that," Chloe replied with a slight smile.

"Doing what?" Alek asked with a sheepish smile.

"Sneaking up on me," Chloe answered.

"I wouldn't be able to sneak up on you if you were more aware of your surroundings," Alek said.

"It's a school dance, what dangers would lurk here?" Chloe asked.

"You can never be too careful and you can't let your guard down, that's when you are in danger the most," Alek answered in a low voice.

"I know, they could be anywhere and I need to be careful. Then what are you doing here besides lecturing me?" Chloe asked.

"Watching you," Alek replied.

"Really? You came here just to watch me?" Chloe asked.

"Well there is this one other thing," Alek answered.

"And that is?" Chloe prodded.

"Dance with me," Alek asked.

"No thank you," Chloe replied turning away.

"Come on, I'm a great dancer," Alek said taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor.

"Uhh I don't think so," Chloe answered.

"Unless you're scared to dance with me," Alek teased her.

"Why would I be scared?" Chloe replied.

"You're scared that you're not as good a dancer as me," Alek replied after a moment.

"Honestly Alek, you're not better than me in everything," Chloe replied with a laugh

"Then prove it," Alek said raising his eyebrows.

Chloe just shook her head at him and started to dance with the beat.

(AN: Song playing is E.T by Katy Perry)

Alek smiled and danced by her side.

A few moments later the music slowed down and Chloe turned to walk away.

(Song now playing: Everything by Lifehouse)

Alek pulled her back and turned her head so she would face him.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Do you really want to get away from me that badly?" Alek asked.

"No, it's a slow song," Chloe replied.

"So," Alek asked.

"So, that means slow dancing," Chloe replied.

"And…" Alek asked raising his eyebrows.

"Slow dancing is for couples," Chloe answered.

"Not necessarily. Two friends can slow dance," Alek replied pulling her closer to him.

"Well, I guess…" Chloe replied swaying to the music.

"I'm beginning to think that you're scared to slow dance with me," Alek added.

"Why would that scare me?" Chloe added.

"Cause you're afraid that you'll fall for me," Alek answered.

"Me fall for you? Don't make me laugh." Chloe answered.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you," Alek replied placing her hands around his waist as he expertly led her left and right and twirled her around without breaking eye contact.

Chloe's mind was a blur as she went through the paces. As she looked into his eyes she felt safe, warm, loyalty and a little something else that she couldn't make out but she didn't want to look away. All other thoughts flew out of her mind and right now all she knew was this felt right being there in his arms and nothing else mattered.

As the song ended Alek ended the song with a slow dip and a smile. And she couldn't help but smile back and they stayed like that for a moment before breaking away from each other gazes.

"Want to go outside for a bit?" Alek asked gesturing outside.

"Sure," Chloe replied and followed him out.

"What was that?" the both said together. Then smiled and laughed.

"I don't know what's going on or how you are feeling. All I know is that I really care about you," Alek replied after a moment.

"I care about you too though I don't want to admit it because I'm scared," Chloe admitted.

"Scared about what?" Alek asked softly.

"Everything, there's so much going on in my life right now that it's scary. Even though I kind of know you care about you I don't know if you care because you have to or you really care about me," Chloe answered.

"Chloe, yes it's my job to protect you but I don't do it because I have to. I do it because I care," Alek answered.

"Really?" Chloe asked softly.

"Really and remember that I'll always be here for you not matter what," Alek added.

Chloe looked up at him and saw all the sincerity in his eyes and stood up on her toes and kissed him on the lips.

Alek was surprised for a moment and didn't move but then leaned back down and kissed her back and pulling her closer to him.

When they both broke apart, they were both breathless. Once they caught their breath they just smiled at each other knowing that this was the start of something good and they spent the rest of the night outside staring at the stars enjoying each other's company.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone for all your reviews! I'm glad that you enjoyed it. So I decided to continue it for one more chapter at least. Let me know if you want me to continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

They walked home together in comfortable silence hand in hand until they reached her door.

"Thanks for walking me home," Chloe said slowly with a smile.

"It's my job do protect you," Alek answered with a smile.

"Alek, this…" Chloe started after a moment.

"Get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow," Alek said kissing her softly on the forehead before he disappeared.

Chloe smiled and headed back into her house.

"Did you have fun?" her mom asked.

"I had a great time," Chloe answered.

"Am I going to get any details?" her mom inquired.

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm kind of tired," Chloe answered.

"Okay then when you want to talk you know where to find me," her mom said after a moment.

"Thanks mom," Chloe said and headed up into her room.

Chloe quickly changed and lied down on her bed and smiled as she heard sounds of footsteps on the roof..

"Night Alek," Chloe said softly and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning:

"So what happened?" Amy asked.

"What do you me?" Chloe answered.

"Between you and alek, the two of you spent a lot of time outside by yourselves." Amy asked.

"Can we talk about that later? We are going to be late to class," Chloe answered.

"Okay but we definitely need to talk later," Amy replied.

"Yeah we will," Chloe promised as they walked into their classroom.

Chloe sighed a bit of relief as she really didn't really know what to say to her she hadn't really had a chance to sort out her feelings at all. She was just confused. She knew that what she felt was real but she also knew that what she felt about Brian was also real.

As the teacher started talking, her thoughts drifted towards Alek. Sure he was arrogant and like to teased her and annoyed her all the time but she could always count on him to be there for her when it counted. He may not agree but he helped with Xavier's brother and watched her mom in the pouring rain because she asked him to. He could be sweet at times and understanding.

She then felt a jab in her ribs and she turned and saw Paul pointing towards her textbook and looked towards the board and she quickly turned to the page that they were assigned to read and then answer the questions at the end.

When the bell sounded signalling the end of the class Chloe quickly headed out the door to avoid Amy's questioning gazes and ran right into Alek and dropped her books.

"In a hurry?" Alek asked amused.

"Thanks," Chloe said sheepishly.

"So is anything wrong?" Alek asked.

"Nope, did something happen?" Chloe asked raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing so I'll see you afterschool?" Alek asked.

"Yeah, we do need to talk," Chloe answered nodding.

The rest of the day passed by like a blur for Chloe, if you asked her what she did she would not be able to tell you anything that happened.

She took a deep breath and headed outside where she met with a smiling Alek.

"Hi," Chloe said with a smile.

"Are you nervous?" Alek asked curiously.

"Nervous, why would I be?" Chloe asked.

"Well don't be. I'm not going to bite you," Alek replied.

"Ha ha, so where r we going?" Chloe asked looking around.

"Somewhere that we can have a bit of privacy," Alek answered.

"It's not too far right? I do need to go to work." Chloe replied.

"Not to worry, you won't be late," Alek replied with a smile jumping up on the roof of a building.

"That's good to know," Chloe said.

"So.. about last night," Alek started.

"Look honestly I don't know what I want. I mean last night was great and it felt right. Its nothing that I would ever want to forget and I do feel something and care about you. You're an important part of my life. I like you but I also can't deny that I still have feelings for Brian. I know that it's not a good idea to see him but I can't help the way I feel. I really don't know what I want and I don't want to lie to you about this," Chloe explained why pacing.

"Chloe….. sh.." Alek replied lifting her chin up so she would face him.

"It's okay. Listen to me okay?" Alek started.

Chloe nodded.

"It's okay, I'm also a little bit confused. I don't know what this is but I do know that I care about you and want you to be safe and happy. You don't have to make a decision right now but you do know that it is one that you have to make. Choose who's in your heart, the one that will make you happy. That's all I want is for you to be happy," Alek added.

Chloe smiled and said, 'I know, I just wish it wasn't so complicated."

"Oh I don't think it's complicated at all. You know you want me." Alek replied with a grin.

"You wish," Chloe said with a laugh.

"It's the truth," Alek replied with a shrug moving closer to her.

"There's that attitude of yours again," Chloe added shaking her head.

"You know you love it," Alek said leaning in closer to her until their noses were almost touching and kissed her once softly and then smiled and kissed her again pulling her close to him.

Chloe kissed him back and rang her fingers through his curly blonde hair.

When they finally broke apart both of them were breathless.

"Don't you need to get to work?" Alek asked with a grin.

"What?" Chloe asked still a bit dazed from their kiss and then looked at her phone.

"Oh no, I'm already late, you did that on purpose didn't you?" Chloe asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but I think that was worth it wasn't it," Alek replied with a wink and quickly disappeared.

Chloe laughed as she didn't know if she should be mad or just amused and quickly headed down the stairs and to the store.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for everyone's lovely reviews. I have decided to continue the story. I definitely am interesting if you have any ideas that you would like to happen in this story and what you all think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 3:

Chloe lucked out as Lana was with some customers so slipped in and turned her attention to helping the new people entering the store.

After managing to actually sell a few items Chloe took a breather.

"You were late again," Lana replied walking over.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up in.." Chloe started to explain.

"I don't want to hear it. Just tag these," Lana said pointing to the items of clothing on the table.

"You're not going to say anything?" Chloe asked.

"You're late so often. What's the point," Lana replied.

Chloe nodded her head slightly and proceeded to write the prices on the clothing but couldn't help but smile remembering her conversation with Alek.

"So you look pretty happy," Lana commented.

"I had a pretty good day," Chloe replied.

"And it has to do with a guy?" Lana added.

"How can you tell?" Chloe asked.

"I have a sense about this fun and you were smiling a goofy smile," Lana replied.

"Are you interested in knowing?" Chloe asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not really… And there he is now," Lana said as she watched the door.

Chloe looked up thinking it was Alek and her smile dipped a little.

"Brian hi," Chloe said with a small smile.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Brian asked.

"Well, it's just that I need to get on her good side and actually work. So maybe we can talk tomorrow?" Chloe asked.

"Sure, I'll call you later then." Brian replied.

Chloe nodded and said, "Talk to you later then."

Brian turned around and left looking slightly disappointed.

"Hm.. usually you like to spend more time with that one," Lana commented.

"it's complicated," Chloe replied.

"As much as I'd love to hear about your problems, I need to go out for little while. I can count on you to watch the store right?" Lana replied.

"Of course, don't I always?" Chloe answered.

"Don't break anything," Lana added before heading out.

"I won't," Chloe called out and went to finish tagging the small pile of clothes on the counter. As she was folding her mind went back to her previous conversation with Brian. She didn't really didn't want to talk to Brian today, she was still feeling confused and didn't really know what to say to him but she knew that she would have to deal with it eventually thought just not today. Then her mind drifted back to Alek and couldn't help but smile knowing that he felt something for her as well.

"Thinking about me?" a familiar voice whispered in her ear startling her and causing her jump slightly.

"Didn't I tell you to stop sneaking up on me?" Chloe said turning around to face him.

" At least once but like I said before, if you paid more attention and use your abilities…" Alek said.

"…you wouldn't be able to sneak up on me," Chloe finished.

"At least I know you do pay attention to what I say but you didn't answer my question, " Alek replied amused.

"And what question would that be?" Chloe asked.

"You were thinking about me weren't you just now?" Alek asked with a smirk.

"Why would I be thinking about you?" Chloe replied her face getting a little warm.

Alek moved closer to her and said, "You know the kiss. You know you liked it."

"I don't really know what you're talking about," Chloe responded.

"Are you saying you really don't remember?" Alek asked moving even closer and lifting his hand up to touch her face.

"Not really," Chloe said shivering slightly from his touch."

"Then let me remind you.." Alek leaning in and kissed her lightly on the forhead.

Chloe was surprised and slightly disappointed but tried to hide it.

"Disappointed?" Alek asked with a grin.

"ye… no," Chloe started before Alek leaned in and kissed her on the lips slowly at first and then deepened it. Chloe kissed him back with equal passion and pulled him even closer to her.

The broke apart once they heard the sound of a throat clearing.

Chloe turned around saw Lana standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews you guys! I love reading all your thoughts and that you are enjoying the fic as much as I love writing it. I'm so excited for next weeks eppy. Its going to be soooo good. I'm sure I'll get inspired to update this again. Again please review and let me know what you. think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 4:

"Lana, hi…. This isn't what it looks like," Chloe replied with a sheepish smile and a higher pitched voice.

"It looks like you were making out with your boyfriend," Lana answered with her hands on her hips.

"Then I guess its kind of what it looks like," Chloe answered.

"Only kind of?" Lana asked raising her eyebrows

"Well he actually came in to buy something but we kind of got distracted," Chloe added quickly.

"Then what exactly is it that he wants to buy?" Lana replied looking between the two of them.

"He wanted to buy me a scarf but I was telling him that he didn't have to," Chloe answered grabbing one that she had her eye on.

"Oh so what is your decision then?" Lana asked facing Alek.

"I think I will take this because I'm not getting it for you," Alek answered with a smirk turning to Chloe.

"Chloe why don't you help him ring this up?" Lana answered.

"So who are you buying this for?" Chloe asked in a low voice as she punched in the numbers in the till.

"Why are you jealous?" Alek asked with a smirk in a low voice.

"Of course not. You don't have to tell me I was just curious," Chloe replied back in the same tone and gave a smile and said, "How would you like to pay for this?" in a much louder voice.

"I'd like to pay using cash," Alek answered pulling some money from his pocket.

"You seem to carry quite a bit of cash," Chloe commented taking the money and placing the scarf in the bag with some tissue paper.

"Just for emergency purposes," Alek replied with a shrug.

"Here you go and thanks for shopping with us," Chloe said with a fake smile.

Alek paused for a moment looking inside the bag and said, "I just need to check one thing," and grabbed the scarf and placed it around Chloe's neck.

"Just as I thought, it does look good on you. Why don't you just keep it," Alek said with a wink and walked away towards the coffee shop.

Chloe just shook her hand and rolled her eyes at his tactics but couldn't help but smile watching him and turned back around and saw Lana. She couldn't feel any real anger coming from her so she felt a little better.

"Chloe, we really need to have an understanding. When you actually work you do well but lately you've always seemed distracted and coming in late and leaving early. If you are going to continue working here you are going to have to commit yourself to working. I can only give you so many chances. Do you want to work here?" Lana asked.

"I really do need this job and I promise I'll do better," Chloe promised.

"I really should be a lot angrier at you but I'm not. So he's the one," Lana said.

"Huh?" Chloe asked surprised.

"The one you were thinking about this morning. Can't say I blame you he is gorgeous," Lana said with a smile.

"Don't let him hear you say that. He already has a big enough head," Chloe replied.

"So does that mean you are with this guy?" Lana asked.

"Alek? Well the thing is we are and we aren't," Chloe answered.

"Meaning?" Lana asked.

"The thing is I still do have feelings for the other guy and I told him that but I have feelings for Alek too," Chloe answered.

"I see, you know that you have to choose soon. It's not a good idea to keep this up," Lana replied as she sorted some items behind the corner.

"I know, I'm going to talk to Brian soon, I just don't know what to say," Chloe confessed.

"Telling him the truth and from the heart is always best. Cheesy to say I know but still it's true," Lana answered.

"Yeah I just wish that it wasn't so complicated," Chloe replied thoughtfully.

"Enough of this talk, there is so clothes in the back can you restock them?" Lana asked.

"Sure," Chloe said walking towards the back and going through the new items and seeing if there were any new items that she would like, she found a dress that she liked. The dress was sleeveless and a dark blue color with a little beading but not too much that it will take over the dress. She decided to put it on hold and continued sorting through the rest of the items and separating them into groups.

"Having fun?" Alek asked with a smirk.

"I'm working. Does it look like I'm having fun?" Chloe responded.

"I'm sure I could of think of something to make work fun," Alek answered moving towards her.

"Oh what… never mind, I don't want to know. Do you want to get me fired?" Chloe asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to know?" Alek asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, you really shouldn't be here. If Lana catches you then I'll be in trouble," Chloe said pushing him out.

"Oh didn't I tell you you're on a break right now," Alek said.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Well I just used my lovely charm and told her that there was something incredibly important that I needed to borrow you for awhile," Alek replied.

"And she bought it?" Chloe asked.

"Well I can be pretty charming," Alek replied with a smirk.

Chloe just rolled her eyes, "You're really not that charming."

"Oh, really? You don't find me attractive at all?" Alek asked smirking moving closer to her and leaning in to kiss her until their lips were a few millimetres' apart and said, "See you do find me attractive." Then you began tickling her.

Chloe began giggling in between breaths and proceed to tickling Alek as well and both of them were giggling and laughing in between breaths.

"Stop it," Chloe said in between breaths.

"Not unless you stop," Alek countered in between breaths.

"Seriously you look like you need to catch your breath." Chloe said in between breaths and giggles.

"So do you," Alek countered.

"Why don't we both pull away at the same time?" Chloe offered.

"Okay on the count of three then?" Alek said.

"1, 2…. 3" They said together. And Chloe took this opportunity to trip him and held him down.

"Surrender now?" Chloe asked.

"Your skills are improving," Alek said with admiration.

"I do learn from one of the best," Chloe replied with a smile.

"Now are you going to get off of me? Not that I mind cause I know that I'm so irresistible," Alek replied.

Chloe quickly got off of him.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" Alek asked.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and offered him her arm.

Alek took it and pulled her down onto the floor.

"Now, we're even." Alek said leaning on top of her.

"Oh really?" Chloe said.

"Chloe?" Brian said.

"Brian Hi," Chloe said as she poked Alek to get up.

Alek got up and pulled Chloe up and looked at Brian and then leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "See ya later."

Chloe smiled a little and then turned to Brian. "What brings you here? I thought we were meeting tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah but then I realized that there was something that I needed to talk to you about today," Brian said.

"Okay what was it?" Chloe asked.

"Who was that?" Brian asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Chloe asked.

"The guy that just left?" Brian asked.

"Oh him. That's Alek from school." Chloe explained.

"I mean what is your relationship with him?" Brian asked.

"Well I was going to talk to you about that tomorrow. I'm kind of seeing him," Chloe replied.

"What? I thought you told me that you liked me," Brian asked confused.

"I do but I also like him. And I told you that we can only be friends," Chloe replied.

"Then I don't understand, how can you be only friends with me but see him if you like me?" Brian asked again.

"I told you, I just can't and it's different with him." Chloe answered slowly.

"So you're choosing him over me?" Brian said.

"No, yes… I don't know," Chloe answered.

"So what is it?" Brian asked again moving closer to her.

"Brian I can't." Chloe replied moving away.

"I don't get it at all but as a friend I want to say. You shouldn't trust him. I know guys like him, once they get what they want they'll leave." Brian said.

"What? No, Alek is not like that. You don't know him at all. He would never hurt me in any way. He cares about too much. He may be a flirt but he would never do anything that you're implying." Chloe replied.

"I know that what he's like now but I just don't want you get hurt," Brian said again.

"I appreciate your concern but he is not like that and I don't appreciate you saying things like that about people you don't know. I trust him. He's someone that will always being looking out for my best interests and do something just because I asked him to. He's someone I trust to be there for me no matter what and someone I trust with my life and everyone important me. Please just go. " Chloe told him with arms crossed.

Brian just shook his head and left.

Chloe walked out and saw Lana smiling.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use the store to.." Chloe started.

"It's okay Chloe. I think you already made your decision," Lana said.

Chloe looked surprised and then thoughtful, "Maybe."

"If I were you I would go grab him before someone else does, " Lana replied with a smile turning her head towards the coffee shop.

"Does that mean…." Chloe asked.

"Go before I change my mind," Lana said.

Chloe walked over to the coffee shop and said, "Hi."

"Hi to you too, does this mean..." Alek asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have not made a decision yet," Chloe answered.

"Well how close are you to making this decision?" Alek asked leaning closer to her.

"Depends…" Chloe replied.

"On what?" Alek asked.

"On how you do," Chloe answered with a mischievous smile.

"Is this like a test?" Alek asked.

"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to everyone one for yoru reviews, alerts and fav stories. I really appreciate it but I really do appreciate feedback. Sorry that it took me so long to update. I had some problems with how I wanted to chapter to go and I hope you enjoy. If any of you guys have any ideas or things you would like to see happen or what chloe's tests should be let me know in a review. Or you can let me know via email or twitter. heaven85hk Now on with the fic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: This fic is for entertainment purposes only. I don't own anything.

Chapter 5:

Alek smiled as Chloe walked over towards his table and sat down.

"Hi," Chloe said softly.

"Don't you think we're past the "hi" banter?" Alek said.

"And what part do you think we should be at?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"This part," Alek said leaning in to kiss her deeply.

"I do like this part of the conversation," Chloe replied smiling.

Alek smirked and leaned in to kiss her again.

"So, what was that for?" Chloe asked.

"Just cause I wanted to," Alek replied with a slight grin.

"You were listening weren't you?" Chloe asked.

"You know it's job to protect you," Alek replied.

Chloe just looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, I couldn't help but be curious, you know how I feel about that guy," Alek added shrugging his shoulders.

"Would it kill you to give me a little privacy? Most girls don't have to worry about their boy-" Chloe said before stopping herself.

"Were you going to say boyfriend?" Alek asked with a grin.

"No, I was not. I was just saying boyce avenue, you know the band?" Chloe said.

"That's what you were going to say?" Alek asked sceptically.

"Yeah I mean it's not like you're actually my boyfriend," Chloe answered with a smile.

"And why not? I mean most girls would be love to," Alek replied.

"And there goes that attitude or yours," Chloe said.

"And you love it," Alek added with a smirk and handing her a rose.

"You can be so frustrating sometimes but sometimes you can be so sweet. I don't know what to think sometimes," Chloe replied with a smile looking at the rose

"I think I've been pretty clear about how I feel about you. I'm absolutely serious," Alek told her lifting her eyes to meet his.

"Okay, how about this? You can be my boyfriend on a trial basis," Chloe replied after thinking.

"Trial basis?" Alek asked confused.

"Yes if you pass all three tests then we're officially a couple," Chloe replied.

"I don't know about this," Alek said.

"What are you afraid that you won't pass?" Chloe replied teasing him.

"I'm not worried of course I will pass," Alek replied.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem," Chloe asked.

"Of course, I'll do it," Alek answered.

"Then we're doing this?" Chloe said.

"Let's kiss on it," Alek replied pulling her towards him and kissed her hard and softly expressing his feelings of determination and leaving them both breathless.

"Wow.." Chloe said breathlessly.

"Yeah, wow." Alek said.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Chloe asked.

"Are you off work?" Alek asked.

"I thought you were listening?" Chloe asked.

"I wasn't listening to every conversation you ever had," Alek replied.

"Yes, I am off work," Chloe answered.

"Well we have training tonight," Alek answered.

"But that doesn't sound very date-like," Chloe replied.

"Trust me, it'll be fun," Alek promised standing up and offering her his hand.

"Okay, I trust you," Chloe replied sliding her hand into his.

Alek pulled Chloe up and led her outside and down a few blocks before climbing up the fire escape to the roof.

"I'm going to lead the way, think you can follow?" Alek asked.

"Of course I can," Chloe replied.

Alek turned to grin and took off. Chloe followed close behind as they ran over chimneys, jumped across roofs. It felt great to be running fast and feeling the wind in her hair. As she watched Alek she couldn't help but admire at how majestic and natural his movements seemed. She also couldn't help but notice that he did have a great back profile and a nice shaped butt. Though she would never tell him that.

Alek turned back and looked at her with a smirk as if knowing she was thinking about him and moved even more swiftly. Chloe muttered "show off" under her breath before picking up some speed. It took a few minutes before she saw him waiting for her.

"Took you long enough. Dazzled by my abilities?" Alek asked with a smirk.

"Please, you only got here a few minutes before me," Chloe said after catching her breath.

"Did you enjoy the view?" Alek asked raising his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked.

"I clearly remember seeing you admire my form," Alek told her with a smile.

Chloe blushed slightly but said, "I wasn't. I was following you so I didn't have much of a choice of what to look at."

"So you admit you were looking," Alek replied.

"And so what if I did? " Chloe asked.

"You enjoyed it," Alek replied.

Chloe decided to ignore that comment and said, "So where exactly are we?"

"We're here." Alek answered walking towards the side and picking something up and pulling a switch.

The area brightened as she could see that lights were set up everywhere and it was nicely decorated with trees and lanterns and flowers. A miniature golf setup was created on the roof and when she looked further she realized that the course expanded onto two other roofs.

"Alek, when did you do this? How did you pull this off?" Chloe asked in surprise.

"I had some help and called in a favour or two. Do you like it?" Alek asked.

"Like it? It looks amazing and I love it," Chloe replied kissing him on the cheek.

Alek pulled her back and looked expectantly at her.

Chloe shook her head knowing exactly what he wanted and kissed him again but this time on the lips.

"Better?" Chloe asked with a small.

"Much," Alek said grinning as he picked up the putter and handed it over to Chloe.

"Okay, I haven't played this in a really long time so I might be a bit rusty at this," Chloe told him as she stood in front of the first hole.

"Don't worry about it after all its only you and me and I could give you some pointers if you like," Alek told her.

"Okay, if I need some I will ask you, I want to try it out by myself first," Chloe said.

Alek watched in amusement as Chloe was trying to remember the best way to swing the club to get the ball close to the hole. She swung and couple of times and missed and hit it on the third but the ball didn't go very far.

"The way you're watching me is very distracting," Chloe commented.

"Why don't I help you then?" Alek asked.

"I guess I could use a little help," Chloe replied with a shrug.

"First of all, you're swinging a bit too hard, if you slow it down you'll make contact with the ball much better," Alek told her.

Chloe nodded and tried again and hit the ball but not much further.

"You're doing great, it's just all in the follow through. Let me show you," Alek explained as he demonstrated by hitting the ball moving it very close to the hole.

"Very good," Chloe said.

"I've practiced a bit. Why don't you try?" Alek said as he pulled a ball from his pocket and placed it on the teeing-off area.

Chloe tried to do it as he showed her and hit the ball but it didn't land near where it was supposed to.

Chloe looked a Alek a bit sheepishly as she picked up the ball to try again.

Alek chuckled slightly as he stood near her and placed his arms and hands one hers and showed her what he meant.

"Want to try it together?" Alek asked.

Chloe just nodded not trusting herself to speak as she felt her heart racing from his closeness and tried to concentrate on the task at hand as they moved together.

This time the ball went directly in the hole.

Chloe smiled and jumped up and hugged him and said, "We make a good team,"

'Don't we always?" Alek replied.

Chloe nodded and walked over to the next hole and concentrated took a deep breath and swing and watched as the ball go into the opening and drop near the hole on the other side and smiled as she walked over to slide the ball into the hole.

"A big improvement," Alek told her with a smile.

"I had a good teacher," Chloe told him with impish grin.

"So you think I can teach you those other things?" Alek asked teasingly.

"If you play your cards right, I might let you," Chloe whispered into his ear.

"You are such a tease you know that?" Alek replied with a groan.

"I'm just learning from you," Chloe answered as she handed him the putter.

Alek swung and managed to get the ball to land a few inches away from where Chloe's landed and easily got it into the hole on his second swing.

"Are you ready for the next ones? They are a bit more difficult," Alek asked pointing towards the next roof.

"Bring it," Chloe answered with a big smile.

And they continued to play for the next couple of hours in this fashion with Chloe and Alek either groaning at missing an easy shot or laughter from the other one as they teased the each other about the missed shot.

"That was really a lot of fun. I had a great time," Chloe told Alek after he walked her home.

"So it was a good first date?" Alek asked.

"Amazing. Thank you for setting it all up," Chloe replied.

Alek leaned in and kissed her once and pulled away slightly noticing her slight disappointment and smile and kissed her again closing the gap between them. Chloe smiled into the kiss and kissed him back enjoying the feel of his lips on hers not wanting the moment to end until the need to breathe caused them to break apart.

"So…" Alek said.

"What do you want to ask?" Chloe asked.

"Can you give me any hint about the tests?" Alek asked.

"Normally I wouldn't but you earned yourself some points tonight so.. I will either text you the details or tell you tomorrow but it involves my mom." Chloe told him.

"Your mom?" Alek asked with a smile.

"Yes but that's all I'm going to say. Good night." Chloe told him with a smile as she opened her front door.

"Good night Chloe," Alek said with a smile as he watched her go inside before heading back to his usual position on her roof.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in over 1 year. Thanks to everyone who are still interested in this story. I really do plan to finish this story. I'm still so sad about the show being cancelled so I was a little out of inspiration but still I haven't given up on this story and hope you enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 6:

Chloe headed downstairs the next morning with a big smile on her face remembering the great date she had with Alek.

"You're looking pretty happy. Did you have a good time last night?" Meredith asked.

"I had a really nice time," Chloe replied.

"So I'm not going to get any details?" Meredith asked.

"Mom, I'm not going to tell you details," Chloe answered as she went to the fridge to get some milk.

"But come on, we talk about everything," Meredith added pouting a little.

Chloe sighed while closing the fridge and relented a bit and said, "Ok, I will tell you something then."

"So where did you go?" Meredith asked.

"Not anywhere fancy. Just to play some mini golf. He gave me some pointers since I hadn't played in a while. " Chloe replied.

"Just played mini golf?" Meredith asked with a knowing smile.

"Mom, I told you no details," Chloe told her.

"That's all you're going to give me?" Meredith said.

"Yes, that's all," Chloe replied.

"Do I even get to meet him?" Meredith asked.

"What do you mean? You've met him." Chloe answered.

"I meant formally. Ask him to come over for dinner some time?" Meredith added.

"Okay, I was thinking of asking him if he would like to come over to meet you at some point anyways so you can do whatever thing you parents do," Chloe added.

"What exactly is it that parents do?" Meredith asked amused.

"You know you try to scare the guy and interrogate him to see if he is good enough for your kid," Chloe replied.

"I might but it almost seems like it's something you actually want me to do. What's going on?" Meredith asked raising her eyebrow.

Chloe thought for a moment and then turned towards her mom and said, "I kind of do and don't. It's not that I don't trust him because I do but it's just that I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?" Meredith asked.

"I'm worried that he might not stay interested in me that he doesn't really like me." Chloe replied.

"Oh kiddo, that's not something anyone will know and it's something we all go through. Even now I still am afraid but if we don't try then we might miss out on something amazing," Meredith answered giving her a smile.

"I do know that but I just want to make sure he's serious and not playing around. You know what I mean?" Chloe explained.

"I do. He doesn't give you a sense of security then." Meredith commented.

"You've seen him, what's your impression of him?" Chloe asked.

"I only saw him like a couple of times. But he did give off that arrogant vibe," Meredith answered.

"So you see what I mean. Mom when he comes I want you to be hard but not too hard on him," Chloe added.

"So do you want me to be hard on him or not?" Meredith asked with a smile.

"I want you to be hard but don't make things too difficult for him," Chloe answered.

"You want him to pass don't you. I can tell you really like him," Meredith answered after a moment.

"I really do, I mean I honestly think you will like him once you get past his cocky exterior," Chloe added.

"Okay, I will promise you that I will give him a serious chance," Meredith answered.

"Thanks mom. That is all I ask," Chloe replied giving her a hug as she grabbed an apple before heading to school.

"So how did it go?" Amy asked with a big smile.

"How did what go?" Chloe asked.

"Your big date of course," Amy exclaimed.

"It was really amazing but do you need to say it so loud," Chloe asked looking around.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy for you." Amy replied toning down her voice.

"I promise to tell you all about it later but I need your help with something," Chloe said.

"Of course if I can I will definitely do it," Amy answered.

"So I told Alek that he could be my boyfriend on a trial basis for now. All he needs is to past 3 tests." Chloe explained.

"So you want help with your tests?" Amy asked.

"Of course as one of my best friends I think it's your duty," Chloe replied with a laugh.

"I would love to, you definitely came to the right person. This could be so much fun. I'm assuming you put your mom on one of them?" Amy asked.

"Yes I did, I mean you know how close me and my mom are, she has to approve," Chloe added.

"I would have suggested that you get her involved anyways. So what exactly are your limits?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Limits?" Chloe asked.

"Like is there anything you don't want me to make him do?" Amy explained.

"I don't know exactly… maybe you should run it by me first then?" Chloe answered.

"Aww that's sweet, you're being protective of your man," Amy replied with a huge smile.

"What? I'm not, it's just that your ideas sometimes out there," Chloe added.

"Just trust me, It'll be great and he won't be embarrassed too much," Amy replied.

"Okay, so I'll trust you on this," Chloe replied.

"You won't regret it I promise," Amy added giving her a hug as they headed down the classroom towards their class.

As they walked Chloe saw Alek heading towards her and greeted him with a smile. Alek grinned back and gave her a quick kiss and wrapped his arm around her leading her inside.

"So what were you two talking about?" Alek whispered in her ear.

"You weren't eavesdropping?" Chloe teased him.

"First of all it was always for your own safety so I wouldn't exactly call it that." Alek retorted.

"Of course, it's all part of the job," Chloe replied shaking her head.

"Of course but this time I was pretty sure you would be talking about me and thought it wouldn't be fair if I did that," Alek answered easily.

"So I see you are taking this seriously," Chloe commented.

"Of course, I told you before I'm very serious about you." Alek replied.

A smile spread across her face as she turned towards their teacher as their class was about to start. Chloe had trouble concentrating in her morning classes as she was so acutely award of a certain blonde's eyes on her and felt completely self-conscious. When the bell rang she got up and turned towards Alek and said, "From now on could you sit in front of me or beside me?"

"Why?" Alek asked amused.

"I don't like you staring at my back," Chloe replied a little bit embarrassed.

"Aww but why? You have such a cute backside," Alek replied.

Chloe blushed at the comment but didn't have a chance to say anything as she realized she was going to be late for her next class as she gave him a quick wave and headed to her next class. She didn't see Alek until she reached her locker where he was waiting for her.

"So where were you at lunch?" Chloe asked.

"Why? Did you miss me?" Alek teased.

"Of course not, I just needed to tell you something," Chloe responded rolling her eyes.

"And what is that?" Alek asked.

"My mom wants you to come over for dinner." Chloe told him.

"Okay I'll come. When?" Alek asked.

"Tomorrow night if that works for you," Chloe answered.

"Okay, so is there anything I need to bring or know?"Alek asked nervously.

"You've met my mom briefly so you know she's easy going most of the time. But I did promise to give you some hints. So bring some flowers, my mom loves those. Compliment her that kind of thing." Chloe replied.

"Is there anything special I really need to know?" Alek asked again.

"You sound nervous," Chloe replied amused.

"I'm not nervous," Alek scoffed.

"If you're not nervous that what are you?" Chloe retorted.

"I'm just gathering information and being prepared," Alek answered.

"Oh I see. Well I was going to give you a hug if you were nervous but since you're not.." Chloe started.

"No I am, you know me I just don't want to admit it," Alek said quickly.

Chloe grinned and brought his lips down to meet hers before pulling him into a hug.

"Don't worry too much. I'm sure my mom will like you. Just be you," Chloe murmured in his ear.

Alek didn't reply enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. When they broke apart he kissed her hand softly before taking it into his hands as they walked out of the school in compatible silence.


End file.
